The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘J0208-1.’ The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The new Argyranthemum originated from an open pollination conducted in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands in 2004 of a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum frutescens identified as code number ‘B0050-1,’ not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with pollen of unknown Argyranthemum fruiescens plants as the male, or pollen, parent.
The cultivar ‘J0208-1’ was discovered and selected as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open pollination in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, in August 2005. The new Argyranthemum has been repeatedly asexually reproduced in Enkhuizen, Netherlands since August 2005. The distinctive characteristics of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.